


What If?

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Imagination, What-If, after the apocalypse, he jus dreaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five is alone with his thoughts and starts to think. What if he never left the Academy? What if he stayed?Basically oneshots from alternate realities where he never left.





	1. Chapter 1

It was his first time time travelling. He didn't think. He was naive back then, foolish, childish. He wanted to prove himself to da-, no, Reginald.

 

He wanted to prove himself to Vanya. He genuinely believed that they were soulmates, that they'd be together if he never left. If he just grew up like a normal person.

 

He was lying on his bed, arms crossed underneath his head. It was uncomfortable, but relaxing. He was alone with his thoughts. There was complete silence for the first time in a long time. No sounds of heavy dust and quiet fires. No screaming or arguing siblings.

 

It was quiet but he felt alone.

 

Everyday in the apocalypse, he thought about what happened right before he left. The scowls and gasps coming from his siblings. His fathers degrading words and warnings. And then, Vanya. Kind and sweet, Vanya.

 

The Vanya who always cried when Diego stepped on bugs. The Vanya who had soft hands and always touched his face. The Vanya who always had a big smile and flushed skin, after every single kiss.

 

He missed that Vanya. He dreamed of that Vanya.

 

And he was thinking of that 'what-if' again. 

 

What if he never left?


	2. au- her soft hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first alternate universe/reality - he and vanya grow old together.

Five opened the door to his small cabin, happy to see his Vanya.

 

"Five! Oh, goodie!" She walked up to him on her tip-toes, trying to add height as her raised herself to kiss him, hands cupping his warm face.

 

"Aw, you used your old lady slang again." She smiled at the remark, giggling as he kissed her cheek.

 

"It's probably because I am an old lady. We've been married for almost 50 years, now. It's amazing we're both alive." She danced around the living room, making her way to her old violin case.

 

"Baby. You know I hate when you mention death so carelessly like that. It already took some of our friends and family.  I don't want to get jinxed like that." His face became a bit more serious, almost stoic as he layed his coat and fedora onto the back of a dinner chair.

 

"You know I absolutely miss Ben and Klaus. They left us too young, but I don't think they'd want us to live in fear of a jinx." Vanya lifted up her violin and raised it to her shoulder.

 

"Any requests?" She lifted an eyebrow at him, trying to cheer him up.

 

"Play the song that you played on our 15th aniversary! The song about t-the..." His voice became slower as he plopped to the couch, dazed and confused.

 

"Baby, what's wrong?" She gently put her hand on his face, caressing him gently as she tried to calm him down.

 

"I'm feeling...some nausea. My chest hurts so much, so much." He repeated his words, stuttering and panting.

 

"Oh, god no..." She ran to her phone, dialing as quickly as he could.

 

"Stay with me, baby. You can't leave yet. C'mon baby. Stay here with me. Not yet." She repeated the words, hoping to calm herself down. 

 

* * *

 The vision faded out of his head. 

 

"Nope. I don't like that," He whispered. He wiped away a small tear from his eye, flicking it onto the carpeted floor.

 

He closed his eyes again. "Next one, please,"


	3. au- all my babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au- vanya and five have a family.

"Hey Five!" Vanya walked into the apartment, a giggling baby on her chest being held by a carrier.

 

"Vanya!" He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Did our little Lily have fun with Claire?" Five slumped down to the baby's eye level, babbling and smiling with them.

 

Vanya dropped her keys at the table and handed the baby to him. "Claire was surprisingly mature with Lily. She pretended to have a conversation with her about rice and taxes."

 

"Wow. Very adult. Better than Klaus, honestly." He lifted Lily up and down, blowing raspberries on her belly. "Speaking of, did you see what Klaus let Andrew wear to school?" He covered Lily's ears with his hands, gently, "The shirt said, 'Big Dick Energy'. It's hilarious but Andrew is only seven." 

 

"Oh wow. Dave let him do that?" Vanya grabbed the baby's little hand and bobbed it up and down to mimic dancing.

 

"Yup. He thought it was funny too. We shouldn't ever let them buy Lily clothes." He tipped the baby up and down, playing with her while she giggled more.

 

"Why not? It'll be hilarious to see Lily in a t-shirt that says, 'big chungus'. She'll grow up and cherish those memories," Five and Vanya laughed at the sheer idea of that ever happening. 

* * *

 

Reality shrivelled back into his brain.

 

"Ugh. That one was boring."

 

"Next, please."


	4. au- bells and wolf whistles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get married :0

Five was in a dressing room, with Diego and Klaus by his side. They'd all been drinking, (excluding Five) out of excitement and nervousness.

 

"Look at him!" Diego drunkenly wolf-whistled at him, admiring his fresh suit and hair cut. "Wow. If we weren't brothers, I'd snatch that ring and pawn it for knives."

 

"Thanks, Diego. Klaus? Anything else to say?"

 

"I'm so happy for you!" He dragged out his vowels and slurred crazily. "The first in our family to get married! Have a child! Name it after me!"

 

"He means after _us_! Your precious brothers, and soon sons, Klaus and Diego!" His two brothers cheered loudly and pranced around the room. They both chanted out, 'Five! Five, Five!', before Ben walked in, confused and slightly angry.

 

"Five? What are you doing? You're supposed to keep them sober. They are your  _groomsmen_. Keep it together for Vanya, dude!" Ben sprinted back to Vanya frantically.

 

"Honestly... Ben is a snack!"

 

"Calm down, Diego!"

 

 

 

"Ben! How are they?" Vanya sat on a tall stool, Allison pinning and styling her hair.

 

"They are all drunken messes. I should've stayed with them, kept them sob-"

 

"Don't worry about it, Ben. It was bound to happen." Vanya's voice was oddly calm, despite the fact that half of her brothers were as sober as a group of dad's at karaoke.

 

"Ooh! Your hair looks  _stunning_! I'm God's gift from heaven!" Allison squealed as the flowers and buns stayed put in her hair. She took a picture of the back of her head and flaunted it to Vanya.

 

"Wow. That's actually really good. You're a pro at this, girl." Vanya looked at herself in the mirror and almost cried at the sight of her dream dress and hair.

 

"Let those feelings out, girl!"

 

"Ben! Are you crazy! That make-up cost $1500 total!" 

 

Ben and Allison's bickering was interupted by a knock on the dressing room door.

 

"Get ready. You're going down the aisle!"

 

 

 

Five was waiting at the end of the white carpet, waiting for his dolled up, soon-to-be wife walk through. The piano started to play "Dancing in the Moonlight", by Toploader. The door opened and there she stood.

 

Her dress looked like something out of a fairytale. Her dress had white floral laces all around the torso of the dress, while the tulle skirt was large and formed the shape of a ball gown, reaching the floor. Her face was covered by a sheer veil, covering her flawless make-up, (courtesy of Ben and Allison). She was stunning. Jaw dropping. 

 

This felt like a dream to him, something only little kids could dream of.

* * *

 

Five was offended by the alternate Five's opinion.

 

"A little kids dream? I'll show you. I'll show you what little kids can dream of."

 

He shut his eyes tight and angrily whispered,

 

"Next."


	5. au- falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vanya and five break up.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Vanya sat across from him at their small dinner table, resting her hands on her mug and staring at him.

 

"Five. Look at me. You need to pay attention right now." She became a bit more tense, trying to draw attention from him.

 

He didn't look up from his notebook when he spoke. "Vanya, I'm sure what you're trying to say  _isn't_ as important as perfecting my time-travelling, so if you'll excuse me-" He stood up and tried to walk over to his desk, when Vanya slammed her mug onto the surface, making a loud thud.

 

He lowered his glasses and looked at her. "What? What do you want!"

 

"Why am I not a priority in your life anymore? You used to actually love me when we were kids. I feel like I'm just a road block in your path to your precious time-travelling." She raised herself off her chair and grabbed her coat, heading for the door.

 

"Vanya? Why can't you stay a bit longer? Think about this some more!" He held her wrist, trying to hold her back from leaving.

 

"Let go of me! I've been thinking about this for months. You haven't even said that you loved me for the whole week. You don't treat me like a person anymore, you rely on me for everything. I hate it!" Her words stung, loud and clear. There was no negotiation. This was final.

 

"Wait! Vanya, don't leave me, I need you! I love you, I really do!" He pleaded and cried, hoping to have some sort of impact on her decision. She reached for her keys, when he zapped to the door frame, blocking her way.

 

"Don't do this. Please, this hurts me too, you know that. I need someone more grounded, someone who treats me like I'm more than a maid, a servant." She pushed him aside and stood in the hallway of their apartment, facing Five. 

 

"I'm staying at Ben's. I'll be picking up my stuff tomorrow." She was about to walk away until she heard him scoff loudly.

 

"This isn't about us! It's about you and Ben! How long have you been planning this? How long have you been with him while we were together? A week? A month? A year?" His face was seething red, enraged and horrified.

 

Vanya looked down timidly, shyly answering his question. "Two months. Two months with him was better than those fifteen years I've held up with your garbage." Her heels clicked on the smooth porceline floors as she walked away.

* * *

 

"Well. I hated that more than the first one."

 

He sighed and looked down. He didn't remeber that Vanya was cuddled against him, sound asleep. He stroked her hair softly, chuckling at her soft snores.

 

"Next."

 


	6. au- five and vanya time travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five wants to time travel. vanya wants to join him. things dont go as planned.
> 
> theyre about 15-16ish?
> 
> i kinda wrote this with no inspiration, so sorry if it sucks. and im pretty sure i spelt grey in two different ways so whoops.

"Vanya! Vanya!" She was practicing in her room, when she heard quiet shouts from the hallway, slowly getting close to her. His running footsteps grew louder as he whipped himself into her room, slamming and locking the door behind him. 

 

"Five! What are you doing?" She spoke in a hushed shout, trying to be angry and remain quiet all at once. "You're going to get me in trouble!"

 

Her words didn't seem to affect him. He was trying to calm down, his panting quieting before he stared into her eyes and whispered,

 

"I think I can time travel now." He sat down on her bed, out of breath from excitement. He opened up his notebook and layed it on her desk. "Look. The equations are all there! It's perfect!" He reached over to her and kissed her, both hand on her cheeks.

 

"Five, are you crying?" She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs as he nodded, wiping the tears and chuckling as she started to cry as well. "I'm so proud of you, I wish I could come with you." They smiled at each other, laugh-crying until Five's eyes went wide.

 

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He started smiling, holding her hands.

 

"Come with me." 

 

"Five, are you crazy? What if it isn't perfect? What if I get get hurt? What if  _you_ get hurt?" She pulled her hands away from him, stammering and stuttering her anxieties to him. 

 

"Vanya. I won't let that happen. I love you." She looked up to him, still crying.

 

"You do?" She wrapped her arms around him, smothering him with kisses, smiling at him when he kissed back. 

 

"C'mon. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and ran, out of the room and into the hallways, alerting their siblings. Klaus stumbled out of his room.

 

"Five? Vanya? Where are you going?" He tilted his head and took a swig out of the whiskey bottle in his hand.

 

"I think you mean,  _when_." The pair ran down the stairs, giggling the whole way down.

 

"Okay. Whatever."

 

They ran past their father, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase. 

 

'Children! What are you doing?"

 

"None of your business, loser!" Vanya stuck out her tongue, flashing her middle finger and laughing at his shocked face.

 

They kept running, before Five stopped her right outside the academy gates, facing her with a serious look.

 

"Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable." 

 

"I just flipped off our dad. I don't think I have a choice anymore." He chuckled and grabbed her hand again, running onto the street.

 

"Ready?" She nodded her head violently, giggling again.

 

He ran faster, a flash of blue surrounding them,  the hazy grey sky turning bright blue.

 

A second flash, bright white on the ground, cold air around them.

 

"Five! This is amazing!" She looked over to him, both out of breath and laughing.

 

"Okay. This one should be the best one. If I do it right, we'll be in fricking paradise!" A royal blue light hovered over them, encapturing them as they traveled to the final destination.

 

"Five. This isn't..." The sidewalk beneath them was cracked and broken, the sky was no longer clear, but dark and gray. There was fire and heaps of smoke, buildings crumbled and dead.

 

She looked over to him to see he wasn't there. She wasn't holding a hand or laughing with him again. He was  _gone_.

 

"Five! Five!" She looked at her hands. Black ashes were spread all over her fingers. She called out to the thick air, coughing and wheezing slightly as her pleas and cries were received by no one. 

 

She walked around, hoping to find someone, anyone. She deeply regretted this idea when she saw a man, a _dead_ man underneath a car, arm hanging out, showing an umbrella tattoo. 

 

"No... no. This isn't right. This isn't right." She looked at his face and screamed. He had Five's face, with more defined, stronger features. She grabbed his hand, horrified, yelping at how cold he was, crying into his palm and breaking down. 

 

* * *

 

 

He sat up, eyes filled with tears. He silently sobbed, horrified at his vision, waking up Vanya beside him.

 

"Five, are you alright?" She rubbed small circles on his back with her thumb, trying to calm him down.

 

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

 

 

 


End file.
